


Far Away

by Shotthroughttheheart



Series: Linkeduniverse silly [22]
Category: LinkedUniverse - Fandom
Genre: No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 08:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20043250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotthroughttheheart/pseuds/Shotthroughttheheart
Summary: (Plotless fic.... whoops.... 🤔🤨🤔🤨🙄🙄)





	Far Away

As morning struck through the semi night skies, eight heroes were still asleep, but one sole hero was awake. Whether it was for watch or peace, they wouldn't know. Except for the small whispers that echo through the semi morning. 

Come to find out, there wasn't just one little hero, instead there was four. Blue watched as Red and Vio were looking through Wild's slate, searching for recipes that were complex and completely new for the tiny four heroes.

Green was picking up small bundles of sticks, leaves, and dried grass. Forming what was still an ongoing fire.

The small chirp-ish noise from the slate and from the four tiny heroes echo softly. It wouldn't be for long however. 

As daybreak reached through the skies, Blue was distracted in his own thoughts, which were rare for the four heroes. 

Still the light somber mood hung over them as they went through their morning routines. Or at least, what they could. Generally it was Green who watched, but Blue didn't feel like helping the others for this once. 

Blue closed their eyes for a second. The slow beating of their hearts echoed through their mind, slowly and unconsciously they placed their hand over their shirt where the heart should be. 

Feeling it gently beat its soft tune. The soft winds gently playing with his hair, eyes heavy with what sleep they've had, Blue could feel something connected. What he wasn't sure, but it was something. 

He could feel arms wrapped around him tightly as hushed voices echo in worry.

Consciousness drifting further and further as everything blurred into one solid noise.


End file.
